salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
412th Hunger Games
The 412th Hunger Games were the 412th Hunger Games too take place. They took place sometime in 412 ADD. Lily Nersi from District 2 won them. Tributes As usual, 24 tributes were reaped to participate into these games. The famous ones included Yuri Harris, who later became a demon that haunted two other games. Placing 1st - '''Lily Nersi '''2nd - '''Blair Battitties - Day 11 (Stabbed himself through stomach so Lily could win.) '''3rd - Yuri Harris - Day 11 (Stabbed through back with sword by Blair Battitties) 4th - Zoey Harris - Day 7 (Drowned in river by Yuri Harris) 5th-8th: (Killed during Career Mutiny): *1 Female *1 Male *4 Male *4 Female 9th - District 12 Female - Day 5 (Drowned in pond by Yuri Harris) 10th - Carl Hoges - Day 5 (Throat slashed with sickle by Yuri Harris) 11th - District 8 Female - Day 3 (Drowned in freshwater spring by Yuri Harris) 24th-12th: (Killed during Bloodbath): *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute *Unknown Tribute The Victor Lily Nersi won with 1 kill, the District 7 Male. Arena The arena was a temperate forest surrounding the cornucopia and 90% of the arena. The other 10% were jagged cliffs, one of which had a shack on it which was the location of Zoey's alliance for most of the games. There was a river that flowed through the arena, which was later the final resting place of Zoey. There was also other sources of water scattered around, including ponds, creeks, and freshwater springs. Food was bountiless if one knew how to hunt, with forest animals everywhere. Plants were plentiful as well, one could go years just living off the arena's land. The Games The 699th Hunger Games lasted for 11 days. Day 1 The bloodbath begins, resulting in the deaths of thirteen tributes. *Deaths: 13 Unknown Tributes. Day 2 Zoey and her allies discovered a shack in the cliffs that later became their base. *Deaths: None. Day 3 Yuri drowns his first victim, the District 8 Female, in a freshwater spring. *Deaths: District 8 Female. Day 4 Anti Careers began to bore, Careers tension rises. *Deaths: None. Day 5 Carl Hoges and the District 12 Female leave Zoey Harris behind, going to hunt tributes. They find Yuri but both are killed in their fight with him. *Deaths: District 12 Female, Carl Hoges Day 6 Careers tensions peak, general distrust in the alliance. *Deaths: District 6 Male Day 7 The Careers turn on each other, resulting in the deaths of both tributes from District 1 and 4. *Deaths: District 1 Male, District 1 Female, District 4 Male, District 4 Female. Final Four Gallery LilyNersi.jpg|Lily Nersi, District 2 BlairBattitties.jpg|Blair Battitties, District 2 YuriHarris.png|Yuri Harris, District 3 ZoeyHarris.jpg|Zoey Harris, District 5 Day 8 Zoey Harris tracks down Yuri Harris, and the two fight. Even though she fought hard, Zoey is overpowered and drowned in the river. *Deaths: Zoey Harris. Day 9 Blair Battitties begins to fall for Lily Nersi. *Deaths: None. Day 10 Lily soon finds herself falling for Blair. The two snuggle that night. *Deaths: None. Day 11 Blair Battitties wakes up to see Lily gone. He quickly searches for her, watching Yuri Harris drowning Lily. Blair rushes in, killing Yuri, before admitting his love to Lily. The two kiss, before Blair impales himself with his own weapon, killing himself so Lily can win. *Deaths: Yuri Harris, Blair Battitties Outfits Tributes were dressed in tear resistant garb suitable for the temperate weather. They wore a shirt with a coat color to match the district over it. They wore rough pants and hiking boots. Female tributes had there hair tied up different ways depending on how long it was.